


Careful Kind of Recklessness

by BuckysMyBoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Metaphors, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: Pete Parker is perfectionist when it comes to being reckless





	Careful Kind of Recklessness

He picked the two largest buildings in New York. They probably took him a while to find, since each of them were on opposite sides of the city. He sat on the edge of one, feet dangling off the side. When he looked down, it made him dizzy. Everyone was so tiny, lives so insignificant and problems so small. Peter didn't know any of them, didnt love any of them but he still cared. If a threat came, he would put their lives before his. The other building was the same, a different view, different people walking by below but it was the same. 

He spent days, weeks, in the lab, making tons of web fluid. He made it carefully, mixing the chemicals to the exact mark they needed to be at. He poured them carefully, as not to spill a single drop or it would be imperfect and he was tired of messing up things. This was the one thing in his life that he was perfect at. 

The next day he stood on the ledge of one building, smiling softly at the people below him through his mask. They couldn't see it, even without the mask he was too high up. He only wore his mark, just in case - no suit. He wore his boring Peter Parker clothes. A slightly dirty red zipper jacket with a t-shirt that had a science pun underneath, faded dark blue jeans and old tattered tennis shoes. There was no need for a costume to hide his identity when he was so high up, so far from the world and all the people that depended on him as Spider-Man (or knew him as Peter Parker, but Peter Parker didnt matter too much. Peter Parker was a boring high shcool student that let himself get pushed around by his peers. He didn't like Peter Parker too much.) He pulled the mask securely over his face, before letting himself jump up and free fall off the side of the building. He felt the air almost disappear around him, almost like when he was flying with Tony, the man's suit flying them both though the air. This was more fun though, this was fast and freeing. He could feel the air rushing around him and his stomach drop. He shot his web, hitting perfectly at the ledge of the building where he had been standing and redirected him momentum towards the other building on the other side of town. 

He landed on the top of a smaller building, not breaking his web yet, jumping on the tops of smaller buildings as he made his way to the other tall building. His web was one long, skinny string behind him. He quickly scaled the tall building, holding the long strand of web behind him. He pulled it taut, of course having a lot of excess, and used a sticky web to hold this end of it. He stepped on foot on to the tightrope he made. 

He blinked his eyes a few times, looking down at all the people so small and insignificant from up here. If they looked up, he would be small to them too. That's how he felt, small. He took a breath and stepped his other foot off of the ledge and on to the tightropewebthing he made. Soon enough he was far from the ledge, webs dropping from his weight but he had taken such care in making the web fluid that he knew it wouldn't snap. He was just relying on his own balance to get him across, soon enough, he was walking carelessly, fast but somehow still placing one foot carefully in front of the other. Then, he was almost dancing. Both feet jumping up off the web and gracefully landing back on it and continuing until he was on the other side. 

That's how Tonty Stark saw Peter. He cares for others - strangers - so much that he would carelessly and recklessly put himself in danger for them. He would throw himself into everything he did and make sure he did it so perfectly that whatever it was could hold all the weight of all the criticism. He would push through everything the best he could until the end, and even if it was some catastrophic failure, he would still be positive about it.

Tony knew that the scenario in his head was ridiculous. The kid would never tightrope dance (?) across the city. The physics of the webs didnt work like that either. But he still liked the image. Peter planning something perfectly and then, having it work out equally as perfect as the the work he put into it. 

Peter was somehow so reckless and careful at the same time. This kid was going to be the death of Tony.


End file.
